Of Motorbikes and Fluffyness
by Enraptured
Summary: NanoFate. Speed demon Fate and unwilling Nanoha on a bike. Pointless fluff xD


Of Motorbikes and Fluffyness

-Enraptured

**x**x**x**

"Um… Fate-chan?" Nanoha mumbled nervously.

"Mm?" Came Fate's distracted reply.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this… thing?"

Fate ignored her question for a moment, bending down to tinker with her newest baby, and unintentionally providing the flustered brunette with a rather nice view. Nanoha blushed and tried to tear her eyes away from Fate's leather-clad butt.

"What's there to know?" Fate stood up, raising a delicate eyebrow at her friend. "I drive my car fine, don't I?"

"B-But driving that _monster_ is different from driving a car!" Nanoha was sounding more hysterical by the moment, deciding not to comment on the fact that when Fate said she drove her car 'fine', it included a lot of honking, swerving, and speed tickets. Oh, _dozens_ of speed tickets. She wrung her arms and started to pace around agitatedly, shooting furtive glances towards the vehicle every now and then.

"Are you backing out now?" Fate accused with a hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes at the disconcerted girl.

"Please?" She pleaded, shooting Fate with her best puppy-dog look_. I don't want to die yet!_

"Eek!" Nanoha squeaked when she found her hand being wrenched and she was all too suddenly pressed against a warm, feminine body. Mm, most definitely feminine.

"Nanoha…" the blonde whispered huskily into her ear, voice low and dripping promise.

Nanoha whimpered involuntarily and tried to push Fate away, but her futile efforts only served to make Fate tighten her hold on her. "I don't think – nggh!"

Warm breath flitted over the sensitive skin of her neck as playful teeth nipped at her collarbone.

"You don't think what?" Fate murmured, flicking her tongue out to lap at the spot she had just bitten.

"I don't… What if we… What if you – mmph!"

"Do try and complete your sentences, Nanoha," Fate smirked quietly into the shorter girl's neck as she let her hands wander.

"Mou, Fate-chan, I'm scared!" Nanoha tried to ignore the nimble fingers dancing over her back and failed miserably, accidentally letting out a moan. Fate smirked wider.

"Nanoha, do you trust me?" Well-practiced hands trailed up to cup the brunette's front as Fate pulled back slightly to look Nanoha in the eye.

"Y-Yes…" Nanoha couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying; she was so damned affected by those smoldering burgundy eyes and _that wandering hand_.

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"Y-Ye.." _No!_ Nanoha's brain screamed desperately. _No, No, No, No, NO! _

Fate's fingers tightened ever so slightly.

"Yes…" _Shit._

"That's _my_ good girl," Fate grinned suddenly, bending down to peck Nanoha on the lips and all too soon, those warm arms had disappeared, leaving Nanoha still slightly dizzy from their close proximity and wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into.

**x**x**x**

Nanoha was almost trembling as she clambered up the motorbike and sat herself behind Fate. Damned contraption, she cursed, mentally kicking whoever invented such a terrible device. Fate had only just turned the key and already Nanoha was feeling sick, no thanks to the steady throb of the powerful engine beneath her.

"Uh, Fate-chan? Where are the helmets?" Helmets were good. She could empty her dinner into her helmet if she felt _too_ sick.

"Helmets?" Fate turned back and stared at Nanoha incredulously. "Helmets?!"

"You know, the thing you put over your head so you won't die when you cras – _if_ you crash," Nanoha amended quickly, hoping that Fate didn't notice her slip. She didn't like the look of disbelief on her friend's face one bit.

Fate sighed. "Nanoha," she began patiently. "Helmets are not good. Helmets are stupid. Helmets block out the wind. You can't exactly feel the speeding sensation with something blocking your face, you know?" She explained, as though stating the obvious.

Nanoha's fingers clenched instinctively over Fate's shirt, ignoring the blonde's wince at the sudden pressure. _No helmets, great._ She was as good as dead.

Fate chuckled lightly at the look of panic on the Ace of Ace's face. "Calm down," she murmured, laying a warm hand over Nanoha's knee in an attempt to soothe her. "You'll be fine."

The brunette begged to differ, but she managed to keep her mouth shut, wrapping her arms around Fate's waist and burying her face in the enforcer's back, uttering a silent prayer that it'd be over soon.

The motorbike roared formidably as Fate revved the mighty engine, and Nanoha let out a bone-breaking scream of terror, nearly crushing Fate's ribs as she clung on for dear life.

"Uhh, Nanoha?" Fate choked out as the petrified girl squeezed the air out of her. "We haven't even left yet…"

"Eh?" Nanoha cracked open an eyelid and peeked out from behind Fate's back. Indeed, they hadn't moved from the spot at all.

"Nyahaha…" Nanoha's embarrassed laughter was cut off halfway when Fate slammed her foot down without warning and the bike lurched forward with a jerk, nearly flinging Takamachi Nanoha off her seat.

For the second time in two minutes, a ear-splitting shriek shattered the silence of the night.

**x**x**x**

Fate Testarossa Harlaown would have been having the time of her life if she wasn't being practically squeezed to death by her girlfriend, who was clinging on to her as though her life depended on it. _Which_, she mused, _it probably did_.

Although Fate _had_ to admit, she quite enjoyed having Nanoha's arms around her. And having Nanoha pressed up against her like that was _definitely_ a bonus.

The air howled in her ears as she pushed the motorbike to its limits, loving the feel of the cold wind whipping her hair back. _Faster_, _faster_, she urged the machine mentally, ignoring the clouds rumbling threateningly overhead.

A single drop of rain splattered onto Nanoha's nose.

"I'm never forgiving you for this, Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled over the roar of the wind, scrunching up her nose in the most adorable manner. She nuzzled her nose against Fate's back, too afraid to remove her hands from her only source of support.

Fate could only laugh in delight as she lifted her head to watch the tumultuous clouds and her beloved lightning illuminate the sky in a fork of light.

"_KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!_" Nanoha screamed.

**x**x**x**

Fate wondered idly if her ears were bleeding.

Nanoha's screams had yet to abate. Fate swerved to avoid an oncoming vehicle, earning another shriek from the girl behind. She winced.

"Nanoha, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Nanoha's voice was muffled by Fate's shirt as she loosened her grip, only to tighten it again after a few seconds.

The roads were slippery now, as the thunderstorm raged around them. Fate knew, to her disappointment, that she should really find somewhere to stop for a moment. Despite her love for speed, she would _never_ put Nanoha into a dangerous situation.

The motorcycle veered sharply to the left and Nanoha grabbed Fate blindly, trying to maintain her balance.

"N-Na-Nanoha!" Fate squeaked suddenly, nearly losing control of the motorcycle. "_Watch where you put your hands!_"

**x**x**x**

"Are you okay?" Fate asked, concerned, as Nanoha slumped over gasping for air. They had finally found a place to stop, and the two aces were under a large tree that provided some shelter from the pouring rain.

Fate hovered anxiously as Nanoha tried to wave her away. "I'm fine, nyahaha…"

"You don't look so good," Fate began, and Nanoha scowled, placing a finger over Fate's lips. She hated it when Fate got overprotective, and Fate knew it, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her lover anyway.

The blonde gathered Nanoha into her arms and brushed her lips past her forehead. Nanoha's hair was wild thanks to the earlier ride, and Fate released the ribbon, letting brown locks cascade freely down. Slender fingers threaded themselves through wet strands as Nanoha rested her head on Fate's chest, mumbling contentedly.

"You did really well, Nanoha, you were really brave," Fate whispered quietly into Nanoha's ear, causing a shiver to run down the latter's spine at the sudden tickle. She drew her legs nearer and snuggled closer to Fate, silently enjoying her friend's warmth. Fate was stroking Nanoha's hair absently, causing her to mewl softly in content.

The brunette was about to drift off when Fate moved away suddenly.

"Eh?" She wondered as Fate disentangled herself from Nanoha, standing up with an apologetic look on her face.

"I should probably get my baby out of the rain…" She frowned, chewing her lower lip as she started to walk towards the abandoned motorcycle they had left at the side of the road.

Nanoha blinked in confusion, watching Fate's butt sway slightly as she walked away. Suddenly something hit her, and she growled lightly. She was _not_ going to lose to some damned motorbike.

**x**x**x**

Fate was about to swing her leg over the motorbike when a slender pair of arms planted themselves firmly on either side of her, effectively leaving her pinned against her bike.

"Eh?" Fate spun around as best as she could while immobile, and found her lips suddenly crushed by Nanoha's warm ones. "Mmph!"

Now it was _Nanoha's_ hands that ran along her sides, _Nanoha's_ fingers that weaved themselves through her hair, _Nanoha's_ tongue that was invading her mouth. Fate squirmed slightly, taken aback at the sudden aggression.

Fate pulled back, gasping for air as her chest heaved. A beautiful blush spread itself from her cheeks to the tips of the ears, and she stammered nervously.

"N-Nanoha, what?"

"Did I say you could talk?" Nanoha's voice was saccharine sweet, with a dangerous edge to it.

Fate backed away slowly, only to find the back of her knees colliding with her traitorous bike. _Shit._

"I asked you a question, Fate-chan," Nanoha murmured warningly, narrowing her eyes at wine-red ones that were so desperately trying to look away. One hand snaked behind Fate's back and pulled her closer.

"N-No," Fate managed to gasp out, averting her eyes.

Nanoha trailed her tongue from Fate's collarbone all the way up to the sensitive spot below her ear, smirking when she felt the blonde start to tremble under her touch. She watched in silent fascination as Fate clenched her eyes shut, an expression of agonized pleasure on her face.

"You know, I haven't really punished you for that little stunt you pulled earlier, don't you, Fate-chan?"

Fate froze then, wrenching her eyes open to stare at Nanoha with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. She recoiled slightly when the brunette leaned in closer, only to lose her balance when she tripped over her motorbike.

Nanoha grabbed her then, pulling Fate into her arms and holding her steady before she fell. Fate's blush darkened at their provocative position, with herself sandwiched between the seat of her bike and her insistent girlfriend. She was bent backwards over her bike with Nanoha practically lying above her, and had totally no room for movement. Despite the uncomfortable position, Fate found herself very, very turned on.

"Guess what?" Nanoha whispered seductively in her Fate's ear, enjoying the whimpering sounds coming from her captive as her hands wandered unhindered.

"I think I'm actually going to like this motorbike after all."

**END. xP**

* * *

A/N: Okay I cannot believe I actually wrote this.

I was bored and **TheSinWithin **wanted a motorbike fic, so this one goes out to you, if it's good enough :D

Reviews would be awesome. :D


End file.
